Natation et Promesses
by Dragonna
Summary: <html><head></head>Durant l'été 1068, les deux jeunes pays s'amusaient comme ils le pouvaient. Ce jour-là, Francis apprit que Arthur ne savait pas nager et décida de lui apprendre. Tentatives infructueuses suivies d'une discussion sur l'avenir du plus jeune.</html>


**Disclaimer:** APH n'est pas à moi

**Personnages:** ... Francis (France) et Arthur (Angleterre). Mention des frères d'Arthur, de ceux de Francis, et de Danemark

**Genre**: Général/Angst/historique/Amitié

**Rating**: Pour tous...

**Note**: Arthur ne sait pas nager, c'est apparement une information officielle.

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, c'était l'été 1068 et il faisait exceptionnellement chaud. Arthur était assis au pied d'un arbre, regardant les fleurs tapissant le sol devant lui. Depuis la conquête de 1066 il n'avait pas pris un centimètre, à sa grande frustration il ressemblait toujours à un enfant de 5 ans. Dire que Francis lui semblait en avoir presque 9, <em>ce n'était pas juste! <em>Rageusement il frappa le sol de son petit poing. Se calmant, tandis que ses amies fées jouaient avec ses cheveux dorés, il arracha quelques fleurs colorées, dans l'idée d'en faire une couronne, comme Francis aimait tant en faire, histoire de lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait y arriver.

_Question de fierté! _

Quelques instants plus tard, les débris des végétaux tombèrent au sol tandis qu'un grognement de colère lui échappait. Il arracha quelques fleurs de plus, déterminé à réussir, quitte à recommencer toute la journée, encore et encore.

- «Arrtthhuurrr!» Francis arrivait en courant, dans une de ses habituelles tuniques, bleu et violette cette fois. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bouclés et tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules.

Le petit pays sursauta et lâcha ce qu'il tenait, frottant ses paumes pour se débarrasser de la terre. Ses dents se serrèrent et il siffla: «Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?» Si l'autre faisait une couronne de fleur, la réussissant du premier coup, il serait humilié. Une idée de génie le traversa:_ il n'avait qu'à proposer autre chose! Lui demander de l'aider à s'améliorer au tir à l'arc ou à l'épée par exemple!_ Ou le mettre en colère pour déclencher une poursuite dans la forêt au cours de laquelle il l'humilierait bien entendu.

- «Tu n'as pas chaud?» demanda soudain Francis

- «Je ne vais pas enlever ma cape, j'ai juste cette vieille ro...tunique sur moi sinon...et elle me convient très bien!» râla l'enfant, croisant les bras. D'accord il aurait eu besoin de nouveaux vêtements mais n'était pas prêt de l'avouer. Et il était un peu frustré que l'autre ait ainsi cassé ses plans en ne faisant rien comme il avait prévu.

- «Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas ceux que l'on te donne au château?

- Trop riches, pleins d'ornements! Je peux pas aller dehors avec ce genre de chose hors de prix! Le tailleur serait furieux si je les déchirais! J'ai beau pouvoir en avoir autant que je veux, je n'aime pas les abimer!

- Donc tu ne les mets jamais? Ca ne va pas le vexer tout autant?

- MÊLES TOI DE TES AFFAIRES!» Glapit l'enfant, vert de rage. Il espéra pendant un court instant que l'autre ne reconnaîtrait pas le manteau vert qu'il lui avait donné, une large cape plus légère que les autres, spécialement pour l'été._ Espoir vite déçu cependant._

- «Sinon...je vois que tu apprécies mes cadeaux, tu portes les capes et manteaux que je t'offres!

- Tais-toi! C'est ju...juste qu'ils sont confortable et RIEN DE PLUS!» Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et il tentait de réprimer la honte qui flambait en lui en vague.

France se mit à rire «D'accord! D'accord! Si tu veux j'ai une bonne idée pour aujourd'hui!

- Hum?» Arthur remarqua alors le cheval attaché un peu plus loin, et chargé d'un sac assez volumineux d'un côté et d'un large panier d'osier de l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils «C'est pour quoi tout ça?

- Ca...cela va avec nos activités du jour!

- Et si je ne veux pas venir avec toi?» Décréta le petit garçon en croisant fermement les bras.

Francis lui lança un regard amusé avant de se pencher et de soulever le petit garçon qui poussa un cri de surprise, s'agrippant d'instinct à son voisin, qui n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, pour ne pas tomber. Il cria ensuite «J'espère que je suis trop lourd pour toi et que tu vas avoir du mal! Et que tu vas souffrir au niveau des bras et du dos après!

- Tu veux que je te lâche?» railla le français, haussant un sourcil clairement moqueur.

- «TU N'AS PAS INTERET A ME LAISSER TOMBER OU JE TE MORDS!

- Très bien, très bien...petit monstre!» rit le plus vieux, avançant à grand pas à travers les arbres, vers son destrier. Un enfant normal de son âge se serait vite fatigué à en porter un autre de 5 ans, même sur une courte distance, dans ses bras au lieu de sur son dos, mais Francis étant une nation, il était tout de même un peu plus fort qu'un simple humain normal, cela étant renforcé par un certain entrainement militaire.

Soudain Arthur l'interpella, tirant sur son col: «Hé!

- Hum?

- Tu es arrivé quand? Ce matin? Parce que...si c'est le cas, tu dois être fatigué non? Pas...ce n'est pas que je suis inquiet pour toi, juste que si tu vas dormir, tu me laisseras tranquille...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis arrivé hier soir!» rit le plus vieux, attendri par l'attitude de son ami.

«Ha? Et tu ne viens me voir que maintenant?» Il ne remarqua pas l'accusation dans sa voix, un peu vexé de voir qu'il n'avait _pas _été la priorité cette fois. «C'est rare que tu tarde tant!

- Tu dormais quand je suis arrivé et tu étais déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé!» expliqua l'aîné, souriant et se sentant fondre devant la petite moue de la nation insulaire. Il sentait qu'il ne regretterait jamais cette conquête de Guillaume, il le remerciait encore dans son esprit pour ça.

_Arthur était tellement différent des autres nations rencontrées jusqu'ici.C'était une bouffée d'air pur d'être avec lui. _

Le plus jeune se mordilla la lèvre, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son voisin, savourant d'être ainsi cajolé même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admit, même ( ou surtout pas) à lui-même. _Pourquoi se sentait-il malgré lui si content? _Peut-être parce que personne ne s'était ainsi occupé de lui avant. Danemark et Norvège l'avaient plus martyrisé et volé que cajolé, nourris ou aidé. Ses frères l'ignoraient. Alors oui ça faisait du bien que quelqu'un se préoccupe enfin de lui.

_Il ne partagerait ça avec personne. _

_C'était son bonheur. _

Et tant pis si Romano lui en voulait de monopoliser Francis, le petit italien avait eu le français (l'ex-gaulois plutôt) pendant des siècles à Rome durant la période de l'Empire romain alors...

_Maintenant, c'était **son** tour de profiter de Francis, c'était normal n'est-ce pas? Il avait bien le droit de l'avoir pour lui tout seul pendant deux ou trois siècles non? Ce n'était que justice!_

Après être monté à cheval, ils firent un trajet qui ne dura pas trop longtemps et s'arrêtèrent près de la Tamise. L'enfant regarda son conquérant rassembler un peu de bois et décharger leur monture. Il se mordilla la lèvre et demanda: «Et maintenant?

- Comme il fait chaud je pensais qu'on pourrait se baigner! C'est ce que je faisais avec mes demi-frères à Rome quand il faisait chaud, sauf que nous c'était dans le Tibre mais bon...»

A ces mots, Angleterre passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et eut une sorte de réponse spontanée «Mais...je ne sais pas nager!» Il plaqua aussitôt ses mains contre sa bouche, honteux et craintif d'avoir avoué une faiblesse.

Regard surpris du plus vieux qui demanda, surpris, croyant à une boutade: «Mais..tu es un l'une des parties d'une île!

- ET ALORS?» Devenu rouge de honte, Arthur marmonna, tentant de cacher sa honte, serrant ses petits poings «Personne ne m'a appris et je ne suis pas arrivé à le faire tout seul!

- Je vais t'apprendre alors!»

Regard méfiant du petit dont les yeux se plissèrent: «Sérieusement?

- Bien entendu, nous n'allons pas laisser ça gâcher notre journée n'est-ce pas?

- N..Non!» Il plaqua à nouveau ses mains sur sa bouche, mais cette fois en remarquant à quel point il venait d'être sincère dans sa réponse.

* * *

><p>- «Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord? Ne pas sentir ses pieds qui touchent le sol déstabilise un peu la première fois, mais ne panique pas et tout ira bien, d'accord? Heureusement elle n'est pas trop froide puisque ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il fait chaud. Alors allons-y...Tu es prêt?<p>

- O...Oui» balbutia l'enfant, ses petites mains tenant fermement le bras de son voisin. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha prise, exerçant une poussée pour avancer un peu. Sauf qu'il coula à pic, mal équilibré dans l'eau. Affolé il remua les bras dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que Francis l'attrape et le retienne contre lui. Arthur toussa un peu et frissonna, peu rassuré. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir couler.

- «Ce n'est pas grave! On va réessayer! Doucement...tu vas d'abord te mettre sur le ventre et...

- Je n'y arrive pas, je coule à chaque fois!» s'écria le petit, des larmes de frustration au coin de ses yeux. C'était la même chose que quand il avait essayé tout seul, malgré l'aide de ses amis magiques.

L'autre lui caressa les cheveux «Un peu de persévérance!» Il lâcha délicatement et doucement la jeune nation, reculant très lentement pour ne pas le paniquer, mais restant prêt à intervenir.

- «Non! Ne me lâche pas!» Arthur attrapa le bras de Francis et le serra de toute ses forces, paniqué par la profondeur de l'eau. «C'est trop profond! Je n'y arrive pas!

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu feras le jour où, en mer, tu tombera de ton bateau?

- ...Tu sauteras à l'eau pour me sauver!» répondit innocemment le petit anglais, un sourire presque calculateur aux lèvres [1].

- Et si je ne suis pas là?» répliqua le latin, fronçant les sourcils. Voyant le sourire s'effacer du visage de l'enfant, il continua: «Tu couleras à pic et dans la mer, aucune chance de toucher le fond vivant tu sais? Frapper le fond de l'eau du pied pour remonter, ça ne marche que dans les lacs et les fleuves ou rivières tu sais?» Une pause, il hésita et finit par dire «Et franchement, ne pas savoir nager...pour un pays d'une _île_!» Il tira doucement l'autre nation dans la zone la moins profonde, là où ils avaient pieds tous les deux. L'un avait de l'eau jusqu'au cou et l'autre jusqu'au ventre.

L'enfant eut des larmes de honte, cette fois, dans les yeux «Ce...c'est pas ma faute, je fais de mon mieux! Je suis..désolé de rater!»

Francis s'apprêtait à répondre que ça n'était pas grave, qu'il avait le temps d'apprendre et que rien ne pressait, mais n'en eut pas le temps car une voix retentit depuis la rive opposée: «Je t'avais bien dit que tu perdais ton temps France! Arthur est un boulet de métal qui coule à pic dès que tu le lâche dans l'eau!» La phrase fut ponctuée d'une grand rire. Et un garçon d'environ 11 ans physique sortit des fourrés, ses yeux verts moqueurs posé sur le petit blond.

Le plus jeune poussa un cri de peur et se serra contre le français, bras fermement serrés autour de la taille du plus vieux, fermant étroitement les yeux pour ne pas voir son tortionnaire de grand frère. Francis passa aussi ses bras autour de son protégé tremblant et soupira avant de lancer un regard à son cousin: «Alister! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» Il tenta, tout en parlant, de calmer les tremblements du petit anglais. Visiblement l'écossais avait du venir le martyriser pendant son absence, ou en tout cas récemment, pour qu'il ait peur comme ça._ Et que faisait-il là?Était-il venu gâcher la journée de son frère?_ France ressentit comme un léger agacement à cette pensée. Même si Arthur ne le montrait pas, le français savait que l'enfant aimait ses visites et ses attentions envers lui. Il était hargneux mais désirait attirer son attention de toutes les manières possibles et _surtout_ à la garder, malgré ses cris et protestations pour nier ce fait.

- «Venu voir si mon p'tit frère se noyait ou pas! Incapable comme il est, je savais qu'il n'y arriverait pas! Comme d'habitude, il est faible et inutile!»

Le français soupira, un peu agacé par cette arrivée qui ne rassurait pas son protégé: «Alister...» Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de les laisser tranquille mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Écosse ricana et continua: «Mais comme je suis gentil, je ne vais pas gâcher TA journée alors je m'en vais! Mais tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton demi-frère Lovino (l'autre conquête normande si j'me souviens bien) ou de mon frère Carwyn, eux au moins ils en valent la peine. Regardes-le ce pleutre! Accroché à toi comme une moule à son rocher en me voyant! Sans toi il ne serait rien du tout et passerait son temps à pleurer comme un bébé!» Sur ces cruelles et rancunières paroles, il partit, et son rire résonna entre un petit moment dans le petit bois.

Arthur renifla, blessé par les mots. Il avait peur d'être abandonné et agrippa encore plus l'autre blond, sans pour autant prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole. _Non France ne partirait pas!_

- «Mais...tu pleures?» Francis posa la main sur une joue du petit pour le forcer à lever la tête vers lui afin de le regarder. « Arthur...»

L'anglais ferma les yeux, détournant le regard et refusant de parler, murer dans ses peurs. _Il était vraiment inutile? Ennuyeux, faible et pleurnichard? Francis allait-il se lasser de lui s'il le décevait encore? Allait-il le laisser lui-aussi?_ Un petit reniflement lui échappa mais ne pouvait partir en courant parce que l'autre le retenait. Mais il ne voulait pas partir non plus, ni laisser partir l'autre pays alors il resserra encore sa prise.

- «Arthur?

- …

- Tu sais, tu vas m'étouffer si tu me sers si fort! Ou me briser des côtes!»

Rougissant, l'enfant relâcha sa prise mais garda tout de même sa main serrée sur l'avant-bras du français. «Dé...Désolé! Et te fais pas d'i...d'idées hein! C'est juste que William ne serait pas content si je te cassais des os en te serrant trop fort!» Il baissa la tête, attendant la moquerie habituelle qui suivait ce genre de répliques, surtout quand elles manquaient de convictions (et celle-ci venait de toutes les battre à ce niveau). Alors il changea de sujet «Quand je serais plus grand et plus fort, Alister rira moins!

- Je n'en doute pas!»

Arthur insista alors, voulant plus que tout une approbation, même s'il pensait au fond ne pas l'obtenir réellement: «Je serais plus fort que lui! Et alors ce sera lui qui aura peur de moi! Je le battrais sans aucun problème!

- Surement! Tu deviendras une grande et forte nation! Tu es obstiné et courageux, je suis certain que tu arriveras à devenir un pays qui se fera respecter!

- Tu..crois?» Pour la première fois, quelqu'un semblait approuver sincèrement ses dires et ne s'en moquait pas. D'habitude Francis disait ''oui oui, si tu le dis...'' d'un ton sans conviction, comme s'il le sous-évaluait aussi. Mais là il semblait le prendre au sérieux pour la première fois. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il baissa la tête vers l'eau pour camoufler sa joie.

- «Ne t'en fais pas Arthur, quand tu aura vraiment commencer ton entrainement physique et aux armes, ils ne pourront plus autant de faire du mal! Tu te défendras et je suis sûr que tu seras très doué! N'as-tu pas réussi à chasser Danemark?

- C'est mon peuple qui a chassés les danois, pas moi qui ait chassé ce viking!

- Je suis certain que quand tu seras grand, c'est lui qui aura peur de toi!» Il eut un large sourire en voyant le regard émerveillé du plus jeune à cette idée qu'il venait d'imaginer. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait eu les mêmes pensées...quoique... «Tu sais qu'il m'a attaqué ma...notre Normandie aussi, je lui en veux un peu quand même! Alors je comprends ta rancune!»

Savourant les images que son imagination lui transmettait, le pays conquis eut un sourire quelque peu mesquin. «Et alors je me vengerais!» s'exclama-t-il en serrant le poing droit, ses sourcils froncés.

- «Arthur...» Il ne sut pas s'il devait être amusé ou un peu inquiet de la détermination de son protégé.

Celui-ci ne le laissa pas y penser longtemps car il lui posa une nouvelle question: «Et c'est bientôt? Que je commencerait à m'entrainer je veux dire!

- Les humains commencent à 7 ans environ, c'est quand j'ai atteint cet âge physique que j'ai débuté aussi! Et tu peux t'entrainer à l'arc avant!»

Arthur grimaça, deux ans physique à attendre encore, même s'il semblait avoir presque 6 ans, ça pouvait durer encore un bon moment: «Je n'arrive même pas à soulever une épée! Je suis...

- C'est normal Arthur, tu as la taille d'un enfant de 5 ans...» Face au grognement il corrigea sa phrase avec un sourire indulgent: «D'accord _presque_ 6 ans...»

- Tu m'as dit que le Saint Empire Germanique y arrivait! Et qu'il ...

-...C'est un empire, pas un pays. Il est normal qu'il soit fort!

- Alors...moi aussi, un jour, je serais un GRAND Empire que tout le monde craindra...» Une gerbe d'eau l'aspergea, l'atteignant en pleine figure. «HE!

- Je t'ai eu!» Voulant faire taire les ambitions, un peu énormes au la taille du gamin, d'Arthur, Francis avait décidé de commencer une bataille d'eau comme il aimait tant en faire avec  
>Antonio quand il était jeune.<p>

- «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Nouvelle giclée d'eau à la figure, il cligna des yeux et leva les yeux vers son protecteur qui éclata de rire.

Fronçant ses épais sourcils il riposta, aspergeant l'autre blond qui eut les cheveux trempés. Le voyant ainsi, dégoulinant, Arthur éclata de rire avant de tenter de recommencer son attaque. Le jeu dura un bon moment, et ils purent enfin agir comme deux enfants de leur âge, sans que ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, des pays, n'entre en jeu ici.

* * *

><p>Finalement, le ciel commença à devenir un peu rose, tandis que la fin de la journée approchait. Alors il sortirent enfin de l'eau, remarquant que l'air s'était refroidis. Arthur, emmitouflé dans un large tissu secoua sa tête aux mèches dégoulinantes, laissant l'autre pays prendre soin de lui, après que celui-ci se soit lui-même rhabillé. Il le laissa lui passer sa longue robe...tunique aux tons gris. Et haussa un sourcil quand l'autre nation lui tendit un vêtement semblable aux braies des paysans mais en meilleure qualité. «C'est toi qui l'a fait? On dirait qu'il est un peu différent?<p>

- Je l'ai commandé pour toi auprès du tailleur royal chez moi! Il a dit que ça l'amusait de faire mes commandes qui étaient toujours originales!

- Tu lances des modes chez toi ou quoi?

- Peut-être...» Répondit le plus vieux dans un sourire mystérieux, amusé par la moue d'Arthur qui enfila le vêtement, semblant apprécier cette nouveauté vestimentaire, l'ensemble devenant bien plus confortable qu'avant. «Et maintenant, plus qu'une chose!

- Hum?» Il glapit quand son protecteur le prit sur ses genoux. Il s'apprêtait à se débattre quand l'autre sortit un peigne et se mit en devoir de le coiffer. Rougissant, l'enfant le laissa faire, honteux et espérant que personne ne le verrait, même si c'était agréable mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- «Et voilà...c'est mieux comme ça n'est-ce pas?

- Hum...» C'était sa meilleur réponse affirmative dans un moment pareil. Il laissa l'autre allumer un feu, s'en rapprochant pour que ses cheveux sèche plus vite. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son voisin attraper le panier d'osier et l'ouvrir. Il refusa d'admettre que la nourriture présente à l'intérieur sentait très bon.

- «Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger mon petit lapin?

- Ri...Rien, je n'ai pas faim!» Un gargouillis se fit alors entendre et l'enfant devint écarlate, enfouissant, de honte, son visage dans ses petites mains. «C...Ce que tu veux alors! Je...ne connais pas bien ta cuisine!»

Le plus âgé eut un petit rire et lui tendit quelque chose, souriant en voyant la mine que faisait le petit en mangeant, même s'il n'admettait pas adorer ses plats, la lueur dans ses yeux valait toutes les réponse

* * *

><p>Francis ouvrit la porte des appartements du petit pays et le fit doucement descendre de son dos, souriant en remarquant qu'il s'était endormis pendant le court trajet de la cour, où ils étaient descendus de cheval, à sa chambre. Il le changea pour lui passer des vêtements de nuit et le coucha, le bordant tendrement, se souvenant du nombre de fois où Héraclès, Antonio et lui avaient fait la même chose pour Portugal, ou Feliciano et Lovino. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, écartant doucement une mèche dorée de la tempe d'Arthur, avant de sortir, notant pour lui même de lui offrir rapidement un nouvel arc afin de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.<p>

_**Fin**_

[1] Ho oui, Francis a surement du plonger quelques fois pour le repêcher durant la période de piraterie vous ne croyez pas?


End file.
